Save it
by JUST-give-Me-the-COOKIE
Summary: 2k14 version. Crime is controlled by the vigilantes known by New York city-known as the turtles by us. Crime is almost nonexistent since the events in 2014, thugs and gangsters keep off. But the Shredder is soon to rise up again. With the help of a teenage girl, can they track down shredders whereabouts? Can they find and stop him in time? (There won't be full romance, but Fluff.)
1. Chapter 1

On the 8th of October, in the city of New York, it was raining.

Not a bit of pitter-patted-light-rain, this was pouring down, thunder rolling, lightning flashing, giant puddles forming. People's umbrellas were everywhere, with their people under them, hustling to get to work, stores, shops, and studios. The streets were packed with cars and taxis, there was honking and yelling, but you couldn't hear much yelling in the street because of the horns, rain, and thunder that was going on. There was a school in the city, Bridleway York High, home of the lions. Within the school, something miraculous happened that day that would change to course of history forevermore.

Janice was shoved a bit too harshly into the wall in the hallway.

It was most likely an accident of somebody trying to hurry to class on time, but it seemed to Janice that these types of enemies needed to be taken out.

She rolled her gray eyes, adjusted her glasses on her face, and then her headphones on her head, pushing back part of her fluffy, voluminous, brown hair with green dyed tips.

Janice took out her iPod and pressed _shuffle_ to her favorite playlist that she created on Spotify, which included some hard rock, classic rock, punk rock, techno, some great remixes, and even some Gwen Stefani..

She went along again, trudging to get to Mr. Jenkins Pre-calculus, trying to avoid other accidents in the hallway.

**Put on your war paint!**

'_Aw yes.',_ Thought Janice as she went down the hallway, bopping her head slightly to the beat, her hair bouncing a bit with her. With this song playing, nothing could stop her. She was shaking her hips and her pretty large butt (She had a Latina butt according to everyone else—despite how white she was.)

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

Some people were looking at her in the hallway with confused faces, but most were just traveling their own way. Janice didn't care though… she felt like she was not on fire, but instead on Fi-Yah!

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

She put a smirk on her face—her favorite smirk, that read: '_That's right b*tches I own you' _ and she walked confidently down the doors to the outdoor hallway, where it was stormy and raining, but the top was covered; just not the sides.

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

It was really pouring out there.

**He-here comes this rising tide**

'_Damn' _Janice thought.

**So come on**

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could have seen someone fall.

Janice turned her head and adjusted her glasses, and blinked in concern. She stared out in the rain, her brow furrowed and eyes squinting.

**Put on your war paint**

'_It is pouring down rain, I am not going out there, hell no.'_ a part of her thought.

'_**You have a hood you know…**_' said the other part of her brain.

Janice sighed, looked at her phone for the time; 2:05, still enough time to get to class after she saw what happened. She turned her head, looking around to see everyone, in case people were to follow her. She had hopes that someone would, but she also hoped that she would discover this alone—she was an anti-social person really. Janice tucked her hair into the hood of her sweatshirt.

She took her feet off of the concrete pathway that lead to the next hall, building 7, and walked in the muddy grass across to the other covered hallway, to the direction of the movement.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Janice grumbled to herself. She could feel water seeping through her chucks, soaking her socks.

Janice stopped for a moment to cover her iPod and press pause for her song, and put it away. She altered her headphones to her neck and got a move on.

She reached the other hall and was horrified to what she saw.

There, on the hard ground, was a male student, not moving at all.

Janice's face turned as white as snow (not that it couldn't already get any whiter than what it already was..) she could feel the blood being drained from her face, and her heart drop—no, more like explode out of fear…

Janice ran over quickly and slung off her backpack. She rolled the boy on his back, trying to make sure that he was alive. She heard the beat of his heart and felt his breath on the cold day. Her expression calmed a bit, and she was just about to scream for help when she saw one, two—no three footclan soldiers, their backs away from Janice and the boy, holding their machine guns, looking at hallways. They were 50 feet away, by the looks of it. For some reason they didn't hear the small squeak that Janice made, much less when Janice moved the boy on his side.

She pulled on the boys feet, trying not to make much sound. She rolled him onto the muddy grass, and dragged him to the corner of the wall blocking the outside, a good distance away. She sat him up, and tried to wipe some mud off of his face.

He had a long face with a short round nose. He looked Hispanic, from the skin tone and the hair color and thickness. She could be wrong.

Janice started to breathe panicky again, she knew that she needed to call for help, but doing it out loud would probably get her and this boy killed instantly. She looked at her sweatshirt pockets, frantically to get her phone so she could call the police. It wasn't in her pockets though,

It was in the front pocket of her backpack.

Janice looked behind the wall, her backpack on the cold ground, untouched. The soldiers were a somewhat good distance away; this was the greatest and only chance.

She put her back against the wall once more, in a state of fear. She closed her eyes, looked down, inhaling, then put her head up, exhaling. She did this a few times, and then quietly she lunged, digging into her backpack, madly searching for it.

She felt her phone, and took it out, giving a quick sigh of relief, and then stood up. She dialed, was on hold for a few seconds by the ringer, and then a lady answered,

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Janice had started to respond, but she noticed something across the hall that made the color drain from her face.

Where were the soldiers?

"I'd put down the gun if I were you.." spoke a soldier, who had his gun pointed at her head merely 2 feet away.

Janice dropped the phone immediately. She could hear the cracking of its screen when it impacted on the hard concrete floor. One of the soldiers quickly bent down and picked it up, and hung up.

'_I thought that he would have broken it for good… _'Thought Janice. Maybe he was feeling nice that day, because he also took her backpack and slipped it inside.

'_I would say, 'that's sweet of you,' except for the fact that he's a foot clan soldier.' _Janice thought to herself, again.

She turned her head directly to the soldier who held her at gunpoint, but could not turn her head fully, for he butted her head in with the end of his gun. Janice gave a yelp, and then crumpled to the ground, clutching part of her head in pain, slightly rolling. The world went a bit fuzzy and blurry around her; she could make out some other soldiers running towards the soldiers near Janice, shouting. She could hear gunshots and screams, the thunder around them. She turned her head to look up, only to get another blow to the head—the same spot, even.

Her vision went dark


	2. Chapter 2

AAAaand here is the second chapter my loves, I hope you find it better than the first. This one took a lot longer, (I got accepted into a play—Little shop of horrors-with the part that I wanted as well.)

Enjoy :)

After the second head-butt the head, Janice woke after he one-minute knock out.

She slowly and groggily opened up her gray eyes, and attempted to move. Her glasses were still miraculously on her head, after everything.

She wondered if the "Nice" soldier had put them back on her head, because she swore that they fell off her head when her head was hit the first time.

She winced at the throbbing bump on her head, taking in a breath, and gave a small cry in pain. She tried to fix her glasses and tugged on her hands only to realize that they were bound with some rope.

_Great_ said Janice, in her mind.

She looked up and around, seeing some of her classmates and a whole lot of other students sitting down next to her, against the wall, and across from her, just all around her. She turned to the left and saw a girl, eyes red, tears streaking down her face, shaking in fear. She was in Janice's A-L-S (American Sign Language) class, but Janice didn't know her name. The girl's red hair in a bun was partially down, indicating that when she was taken, she was taken roughly. Janice looked more closely and saw that there was some blood on her face, on the right corner of her cheekbone. It looked like a small scratch, but the bleeding went down to her chin, the deep color, staining her face.

The girl looked back at her, shuddering and taking in short breaths. Janice just stared back.

_It's going to be okay_ mouthed Janice, hoping that the girl understood. If her hands weren't bound, she could probably sign to her. The girl shook her head, and mouthed back,

_No, it's not_.

Janice felt her heart drop.

She then wondered if she was going to make it out alive. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

_Not now. Not now, I'm going to hold on to my hope until the last second. _She thought to herself, opening her eyes again, and exhaling.

Janice looked around again, trying to deduct certain things about people, because it calmed her. Janice looked to her sides, pointing her head out a bit, trying to count all of the guards that she could see.

_1 ,5, 10, …_She lifted her chin to count more.

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. _At least 20 were here. Suddenly there was shouting, Janice turned to the voice.

Out of a crowd or soldiers, there was the voice of a woman shouting orders.

"Guard the doors!"

She shouted in Japanese. Foot clan soldiers quickly responded by nodding, then running to the doors, their backs against them. The woman then climbed up on one of the cafeteria tables. The woman had on black clothing and gear, a bullet proof vest, and wore black boots. She was of Asian race, probably Japanese. She had her black and red hair tied back in a ponytail. She held a machine gun in her hand. Her eyes were cold and stern, filled with power. The woman had the words, '_Mighty', _and _'Strength _'practically painted all over her_. _She could probably take out every single person in this room; without her gun.Although, a glint in her eye gave her a facial expression that read that she was somewhat…fearful.

"What's it like in there, Donnie?" whispered Leonardo, looking at the cafeteria building inventively.

Donatello was looking at the cafeteria from his thermal scanning goggles. He saw multiple foot clan soldiers with guns, guarding the people, walking and looking back and forth. Some of the soldiers gave a few kicks at a few of the victims. Seeing that, made Donatello stir inside. He thought how people could just do these things and not feel any emotion of pity or sadness; they just carried guns and installed chaos into the situation, under orders. He raised his arm and adjusted his goggles to look closer, and then spoke,

"Lots of foot soldiers, guarding all exits. Heavy firearms and ammo. Best tactic would be to probably cut the power and sneak in and take them out." He finished and put his goggles up, looking at Leo.

"It's your say, though."

Leo nodded,

"Let's stick with that. Donnie, you cut the power, not electrically, but throw the knives, and come in on the left side and take out the soldiers guarding the exits near you,"

Donatello turned and gave a half smile, "Okay Leo."

Leonardo turned to his little brother, Michelangelo, who was of course, smiling, as he always was. He was also bouncing, full of energy, ready to take out the foot and save the day.

", you go from the roof and take out the ones walking around, and the leader." Leonardo finished.

Michelangelo spoke with enthusiasm, "Sweet."

Leonardo then turned around to Raphael, who had his arms crossed, awaiting orders. "and Raph, take out the right side of soldiers and give them the exits to get out of."

Raphael gave a snort, "My pleasure." and smirked.

"Well then," Leonardo spoke, cracking his neck. His brothers gathered around him and stood, looking at the cafeteria, awaiting the sensation and rush of adrenaline.

"Let's rock and roll."

Janice's nose was itching badly. That and she wanted to sooth the throbbing on her head and see if she was bleeding. She looked around, to see if any soldiers were looking at her. She then slowly went up and touched her head

'_Ow'_. She thought

She felt t a bit of dried, crusty blood on her head

'_Not good' _she thought again.

A foot soldier looked in Janice's direction. Ironically, she looked back at the same time, her hand still at her head. Her eyes widened to the size of small saucer plates, and her the color from her skin drained. The soldier marched up to her

_Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t. _

"What are you doing?" He asked with his raspy voice, still marching towards her.

Janice pushed on the floor to put her back against the brick wall behind her. She stammered, "I- I was just—"Janice couldn't finish because he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her on her feet.

"Hey—" Janice struggled.

He took her walked her over to another table near the woman, then proceeded to push her head down on the table, harshly. He hit her head in the same spot that was throbbing. Janice gave out a muffled shout in pain, it hurt so much to her. She turned her head to the side a bit, to see a bit of new blood on the table.

The soldier positioned his gun to her head, and, it was on the spot.

_Well I can tell that you aren't the "nice" foot soldier. _Janice thought.

Right at that moment, one of the lights went out, in a shower of sparks. There were many screams of terror, and frightened faces looked up to see the light that darkened. With a short whizzing sound, more lights went out, one by one. The soldier with his gun at her head looked the opposite direction that she was in, distractedly. Janice saw the opportunity, and lunged out of his sight. Janice then really looked around, flashes of peoples scared expressions, crying out, some were holding each other in fear. She saw a few people that were friendly to her, she wouldn't say friends tough, she only knew them for a period in school. Some saw that Janice was a few feet away, hiding. They looked at her, wide-mouthed, although Janice wasn't sure why. Then, she knew that they were looking behind her, She whipped her head around,

To get a slap in the face from the woman.

Janice's head turned sharply to the right from the hit. The woman took her arm and dragged her up, Janice half dazed at what just happened. She dragged her on the table, The woman pointing a gun in her back.

"Surrender or the girl dies! Along with everyone else here!" The woman shouted feircly.

She fired a few shots in the air, which made some scream louder, and then it was quiet. The woman looked around hastily, a few sparks flying, creating small flashes of light, illuminating different parts of the cafeteria.

To the back right of the woman, the window near the door shattered. Everyone looked to the direction, and the soldier guarding the door next to it was gone.

The same thing happened to the door opposite. Some soldiers were firing out of the window, not even knowing what they were firing at, all they knew that their lives depended on it. They could not fail this time.

The woman was looking all around, she loosened her grip on Janice and took her gun to the side of her. The woman suddenly dropped her gun and yelled, for a chain was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up in the air. She was pulled sharply up and hit the ceiling with such a force that she was out within seconds, and then she dropped, crashing into the table next to Janice.

All the while that this was happening, soldiers flying and being beaten to a pulp, people rushing out the exits, running for their lives, Janice was trying to look for something to cut her bonds with, her hair swinging back and forth as she searched.

_The woman._

Janice saw a knife on the woman earlier, and looked to her left, where the woman had landed. She hopped over the remains of the table and rolled the woman over. She seemed completely lifeless, but Janice didn't care about her. She found the knife and sawed for a few seconds. Then she was free. She stood up and looked around some more, observing the chaos. A soldier had come up behind her and grabbed her tightly.

"Let go! Let me go!" she shouted and thrashed, but to no avail.

Then his grip loosened altogether.

Janice turned to see the soldier in the air, some 10 feet away; he crashed into the wall and fell limply on the ground. She noticed to the side, her protector. Janice inhaled sharply. This was not an ordinary human, it was too big. It was 6, no, probably 7 feet. He was tall, and large. INSANELY large. He couldn't be human.

He couldn't.

She did hear a voice, though. Fairly raspy and stern, he spoke,

"Get out of here now!"

Janice didn't need to be told twice. She ran out one of the back doors as fast as she could. The rain stung on part of her face, but she kept going. She kept running, until she was at a whole other building. She stopped and panted at the front building, where the entrance to everything was. There were medical vans, police cars, and firemen everywhere. Janice saw yellow tape, people hugging; some were cuddled up in the fetal position. Janice fixed her glasses and took a good look around at everything. She still heard thunder and lightning, and all the sirens and conversations. It was darker now, they must have been trapped for a good 30 or so minutes. Janice looked at her wristwatch, which read _3:45._ Janice saw everything,

And realized her backpack was still out.

Janice thought

_I'll be back in just a moment. _ To herself, even though part of her knew it wasn't a very good idea, but she couldn't do anything if she didn't have it. She practically lived in her backpack, actually.

She took in a breath, and went and ran to the outside hallway. She found it untouched, still in the exact same place as she found it. Breathing heavily, she picked it up and slung it over her back. She got up, and then heard

"You are a foolish girl." 

Janice looked to her right, and sure enough, the woman was there, pointing a small hand gun at her, her eyes cold, and chin high. Once again, chains went around her, this time at her feet and she was yanked to the side. She fell over and was dragged up one of the brick walls, where she stayed, and was out cold once more.

Janice had ducked al through that, so when she stood up again, she was surprised at what she saw.

_Not so fun is it_ Janice thought.

Janice ran over to get a better look at the woman. For some reason, Janice thought that she would stay out for longer..

"..and, aw, man, you should have seen the look on his face!"

"Hey, we should probably give these back, the owner might be missing them"

"Uh, last time I checked, they seemed to be running for their lives from the foot clan. I don't think that they'll really be caring about some headphones."

Janice heard voices. She looked around to see where they were coming from. She heard them from the next building over.

_They're on the roof._ She said quietly to herself. She looked to the side and saw the dumpster that was near there, it lead right to the roof. Kids were always getting in trouble for climbing on it, and previously, Janice was actually one of them.

She walked quickly and climbed up on the dumpster.

What she saw changed her life,

And the color of her face.

There were three, what, aliens? She didn't know what to call them. They weren't human. There were 3 of them. Their skin was green, and scaly. It looked reptilian. They all had colorful bandanas around their heads, blue, orange, and violet. One had part of his arms crossed, holding a pair of nun-chucks. He wore a sweatshirt around his waist, and he wore tight pants. But… no shoes. He definitely did not have regular feet. She looked at the others, noticing other things about them. One had a lot of technical gadgets on his back—no, it wasn't even a back. It was a SHELL.

_A… a shell? _ Janice thought.

He wore glasses and had the violet bandana on, he was propped up against a staff.

Then the blue one.

The blue bandanna one had two swords strapped to his back. He wore some thin armor on his chest, what looked a little bit like straw. He had wrappings around his biceps and hands. There were knee pads and elbow pads strapped to him. His face was stern and strong.

"Leo," spoke the violet one to the blue one, quietly and cautiously.

"Where's Raph..?"

Leonardos eyes widened suddenly, and looked at the direction of Janice, but not directly at her.

In panic, Janice turned around and ducked a little.

_Ah. So that's raph._ One part of her thought. The other part of her thought,

_Sh*t_

She saw another …Mutant, right behind her. He was the largest, by all odds. This one wore a red bandana, and it went around the upper half of his head. On top of his head was a pair of black sunglasses. He also wore rags and pieces of cloth around his arms. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and had a smug smirk on his face.

Before Janice could muster up a scream, he picked her up and flew her onto the roof, with Janice making a more or less sickening thud. She was rolling on the roof, clutching her head, as it was hit first.

_How many times do I have to keep on being hit in the head before I understand that it is, in fact, very,VERY PAINFUL._

Janice said in her mind.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, did he hurt you? " asked the orange one, the blue and purple one tailing behind him. The purple one put on his goggles that were propped up on his head. He rolled her over and bent down and looked over her.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me? What is your name? Do you know where you are?" He said, pouring the questions all over her. Donatello could tell through his goggles that she was basically okay.

Janice snapped out of her pain and sat up, trying to find her glasses.

"my-uh, ne—," she spoke weakly. She stopped, she saw a green three fingered hand holding something that looked like her glasses. She looked up, and even with her slightly blurry eyes, she could tell that it was indeed the orange mutant. She could also tell that he was smiling.

"Here you go—oh wait hold on a second.." he attempted to dry them off from the water droplets with the cloth on his hand, unwinding the bandage. "And…there…we..go. there we go." He handed them to her.

Janice could only stare. Then, hesitantly, she reached out and took them, not breaking her stare at him. She put them on, blinked a few times and was still staring. Mikey was still smiling.

Janice gave a shaky breath and stood. She turned around, looking at them. Still astonished. The blue and orange one had blue eyes, and the red and violet one had green eyes.

"Are, um you okay?" asked the violet one.

Janice turned and took her hood off of her head, she noticed that it had stopped raining outside, though it was still dark. Her fluffy and voluminous hair fell out. "Woah," spoke Michelangelo,

"Nice hair!"

She stammered some gibberish, then went on her knees,

And fainted.

The boys just sort of… looked at her.

"How did I know that would happen?" Leonardo said. Michelangelo just shrugged his shoulders.

How was it? Please please please tell me if it is good or not, it really helps me as a writer. Gah, I feel very nervous…


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was definitely cute, not hot. April was hot, but he never felt THAT kind of attracted to her. This girl was cute, with a rounded nose and small doll-like lips. She had one big head of hair; it was in little tiny waves, not spring-tight curls. The color was a light brown, and she had an almost bleach blonde streak running from the left part from the top of her head. He chuckled in his mind, it was kind of like that girl in that ice movie—Frozen.

"That went well." Donatello mustered. He looked up to Leo and raised his eyes. Leonardo sighed. "We should check to see if she took a video or anything."

Raphael spoke up, "I don't think she did, I was behind her for a while." Mikey responded," Why did 'ya have to be creepy man? Believe it or not, hot chicks don't seem to be into that sort of stuff." Raph turned and looked at Mikey sharply.

"Well then she shouldn't have been spying on us in the first place." He said to Mikey.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his quarreling brothers, looked to Donnie, and told him, "Scan her to make sure she's okay,"

Leo then told Michelangelo,

"You and me will search her backpack, find her phone and then Donnie'll check if she took any photos or anything." Michelangelo nodded and leaped over the school, and tossed to backpack up on the roof, as if it was nothing. The pack landed with a thump.

Leonardo turned to Raphael, "Raph, make sure no-body else is watching," Raph responded by chuffing air out of his nose and half-heartedly smirked. "M'kay." He walked over near the edge of the roof, looking from place to place, making sure no-one else was coming and/or noticing them. It didn't appear as anyone else was eavesdropping, everyone was crowded at the entrance of the school, where all the police cars and ambulances were. There was even a swat team truck as well. Firefighters and police men were comforting distressed people, answering as much questions as they could.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were going through the contents of Janice's pack carefully. Leo unzipped the backpack with care, and then gently shook out the contents. It was a good thing that the rain had stopped, now that the multiple papers were scattered everywhere. He and Mikey spread the papers, folders, pens, markers, pencils, and books out. Leo looked inside the backpack to make sure nothing had stuck.

In the backpack there was a math textbook, fairly thin. Not too heavy and bulky looking. There were multiple folders with papers in them. One had math papers in it, one with science, English, and one other. Mikey noticed something hanging out of it—a simple paper. In curiosity, he picked it up and opened it. Drawings fell out, scattering themselves. He dropped it, frantically gathering the drawings and putting them back, until he noticed how good they were. His eyes widened in awe.

"Dude! We found an artist! Check this out Leo," He handed a sketch of a girl to his brother, who was still looking for a phone or something. Leo looked over to what Mikey was holding up. It was a sketch of a girl, whose hair was in a ponytail. The style was somewhat cartoon-like, though it had characteristics of a "real" person. The girl looked like a child, 10 years old, maybe. She had light hair, and bangs that covered her forehead. She wore glasses, and had big, bright eyes. She was smiling, revealing a toothy grin, covered with braces on her top set of teeth. The girl had cat earrings on, and she was also holding a cat. By now, everyone was looking at the drawings that were everywhere. Donatello was looking in the directions of the drawings, but was still over Janice. Even Raphael was looking over Leonardo's shoulder, arms crossed.

"Woah, guys, not only is she hot, but nerdy too." Mikey held up a thick comic book; 'The amazing Spider-Man: Danger zone'

"Please don't touch that."

The four turtles whipped their heads over to Janice. She was sitting up, rubbing her left hand on her head, trying to sooth it. It didn't help that much. She was wincing in pain. Mikey quickly responded quickly by putting the comic back in the backpack, whilst saying "Oh! Yeah, of course." He put back everything else very nicely and quickly, while Donatello tended to Janice, giving little small tests to make sure Janice was okay, "Can you remember your name? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Mikey finished putting away Janice's stuff in the pack. He zipped it up and took it to her, setting it in front of her.

"Here you go m'Lady." He said, smiling.

Janice stared at it for a few seconds, still in shock of the whole situation.

Donatello looked at her, and cautiously said, "Erm.. are you alright?"

Janice swung her head at Donatello, frustrated, "One: I have been hit in the head HARD at least 3 times today, I've passed out once from a blow to the head, I was flung on the roof, which hit my head a third—no, that makes it FOURTH—" She glanced at Raph with a short burst of anger—"Thanks to you, and two; What the hell are you guys if you don't mind me asking, and by that I mean tell me now."

Janice inhaled a deep breath after that. The four stood wide eyed, unaware what to say after Janice's outburst. Janice put her fingers through her hair, "Sorry," She spoke, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"But who and what are you?" Janice said, looking up at them in awe.

Donatello adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He'd been rehearsing how to tell her what they were, and who they were in his mind.

"Well, we're turtles for one thing. A—" Donnie didn't get to finish, Mikey interrupted him.

"And we're also ass-kicking teenage ninjas" He blurted. Donnie flashed Mikey a look of, _Excuse you_, _I'm speaking to her_. Donnie cleared his throat again,

"Except that we aren't teenagers anymore—we're 19, but technically we're still teenagers. Oh, and the reason we don't look like, you know, real turtles, is because we're mutants. It's a long story." Donnie gave a small smile.

Janice still looked somewhat confused. She blinked, put her hand down from her head and stood up.

"So… you guys are… teenage mutant turtle ninjas?" Janice said and asked.

"Yeah, we know it sounds weird." Leonardo spoke up. Janice looked over at him. He spoke again. "I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael," He looked over at Raph, who was standing strongly. He blew some air out of his nose in a short response. ", That's Mikey, "Pointing to Mikey, who was to the left of Janice. Mikey said "Whassup!" and then Leo looked at Donnie ", and that's Donatello, Donnie, with all the tech." Leo finished.

Mikey asked Janice, "So what's your name?"

Janice swallowed. "Erm..Uh." She suddenly had a brain pause for no reason.

"Nice to meet you Irma!" Said Michelangelo, grinning.

Janice stammered again. "Oh, that's not my name, I was just sort of stuttering… I'm Janice. Well, I don't really go by Janice, I go by mostly Jen. Teachers call me Janice, I don't like it." Janice stroked her hair back, looking at the ground. She looked up quickly, remembering things that had happened today. It really kicked in, that her school was terrorized by the foot-clan, and she herself was almost killed multiple times. Guns had been pointed at her head today, and she had been also been beaten multiple times. Her eyes widened in thought, as she stared through space.

Leonardo looked at her, crossing in front of her, concerned.

"Uh, Jen? You okay?" He asked her warily.

Jen snapped out of it immediately. She shook her head a bit, and blinked.

"Sorry, I just… I should go home. My Da—" She paused for a split second, "Dad is probably really worried about me… I need to go."

"That's probably a good idea," Said Donatello, leaning against his Bo staff, then standing up and fixing his posture.

Michelangelo spoke up and asked, "Hey Jen, you need a ride? The best transportation is DEFINITLEY by ninja, jumping across roofs and stuff. It's fun!" He finished by raising his hands in question.

Jen wavered for a minute, hesitating to answer. "Uh… I don't really know, I'm still kind of freaking out from the incident,"

Michelangelo reassured Jen, "Aw come on, it'll be fun! I promise." Leonardo turned to Mikey,

"Jen doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Mikey." He turned to look at his brother.

"…But do you want to?" Asked Donatello, trying to hide his tone, he was actually eager to meet her more. After all, she was pretty dang cute. And hot.

Jen smiled her half smile, "Okay. My flat is on 167th St, Buck Avenue. 609. Brick and blue building."

Mikey nodded his head. "Alright! I'll carry you," He held out his arms. Leonardo rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Mikey no, you're the most likely to do the most backflips for fun."

Michelangelo groaned. "aw."

Leonardo took Jens arm, and heaved her up on her feet.

"Now, don't move a bit." Leo said, looking at her, but with a kind look to him. Jen nodded, and shut her eyes for a split second. She yelped at what happened next. Leo took her, and with one arm and one big swoop, he had scooped her up and put him on his shoulders—an over the shoulder carry. Jen was in awe, amazed at how quick Leonardo had done that in a split second. She turned her head to speak to him.

"Dude, you did that in a split second. And with one arm? That's amazing!" Jen had her eyes wide in astonishment. Leonardo felt a tinge of strength, and smiled. "Uh, thanks." He said.

Jen said, "Oh, hey, uh, Donatello? Would you mind holding my glasses? I don't want them to fall off." Donnie responded,

"Oh! Yeah, sure, Jen." Janice took off her glasses and folded them, handing them to Donatello, who took them. "I'll guard them with my life," He said, jokingly.

"Heh." Jen responded, a short laugh. "I got your back-pack, Jen!" Mikey said, holding up the pack for her to see.

"Thank you, Michelangelo." Janice spoke to him.

Leonardo noticed something on Jen's pants—her butt. He didn't mean to, well, creep on Jen, but he was curious.

"Hey, um, Jen, is that a doctor who sticker on your pocket?" Leonardo regretted saying it as it came out of his mouth. Janice suddenly blushed, not in the fact that he had been necessarily looking hat her butt, but that the sticker that her best friend had put on her pants 2 _weeks_ ago was still very much attached to her ass. It was a blue sticker that said, _'I __[two hearts] doctor who_' it was a very big sticker too, and she had been walking around school like that. And nobody had told her at all. Jen was very red faced with embarrassment, not that Leonardo had pointed it out—it was good that he reminded her that it was there. It was the fact that she walked around her school, going to her classes, and nobody told her at all.

"Um…Yes… Don't ask." Jen uttered. Leonardo was blushing as too. Well, if he could blush, then he was surely blushing.

'_I'm gonna say it ' _ thought Donnie.

He cleared his throat and then said to Jen,

"Fantastic."

He felt so awesome saying that, he took a running jump, and leapt off of the building, the others following, Mikey shouting a good 'Woo!'.

"Here you go Jen," Said Leo. He put her down on her feet so she could stand. The turtles had landed on Janice's rooftop, atop her flat. Everyone was pumped with energy, though Janice was pale and wide eyed. It was only a 5 minute journey—walking would have taken Jen 20 minutes, but the turtles were fast.

Donatello handed Jen her glasses, while asking her, "So is it right below us?" Jen took her glasses and put them shakily on her head. She staggered a small bit, rattled from all of the jumps and turns they did. It was both awesome and terrifying to see new York below her, people were small, going along to their homes since work was over, seeing all of the traffic, cars, cabs, buses, and school buses. No-one noticed the turtles of course, they were ninjas; going unseen through all the commotion.

Jen looked up at Donatello to answer his question.

"Oh, yeah, it's just to the left of here." She walked over to a ladder which was on the side of the building. She climbed down the ladder, where the fire escape next to her window was. Mikey leaned over the side, saying, "Hey you should like, totally call me—us!"

Jen was still climbing down, but answered Michelangelo while doing so, smiling and laughing to herself at his comment.

"You didn't give me your number, too bad."

Mikey looked dumbfounded that she responded, "Well okay, here, the number is 57—do you need like, a pen and paper—hey! " Raphael stopped him by punching him in the shoulder, shutting him up.

"I'll go and make sure that she gets in safely." Donnie said to his brothers. He made his way down the ladder and took Jens backpack from Mikey's grasp before any of them could respond. Donnie hoped that he could break some of the ice between him and Jen. So far, he had a bit of a crush on her.

Jen was working on opening up the window to her apartment. Donnie was behind her, trying to think of something to say while she pick-pocketed her way. Donnie noticed that she was fairly good at it, and she was working fast. With a few clicks and turns, Jen had unlocked her window. Donnie decided to speak up.

"So uh, you're good at that." He stammered

_Smooth, _ He thought sarcastically to himself.

Jen turned to him, nodding a bit, while sliding the window open. "Yeah, I learned a while ago—"She stopped herself from saying anything else. She looked at Donnie, with her arms out, beckoning for the backpack. He obliged and handed it to Jen; she turned and dropped if on the floor, with a 'Thump!' . She looked at Donatello, and smiled.

"Thanks for everything." She turned and leapt perfectly through the window, doing a finishing somersault, and then going back to the window. Donatello looked at her in amazement. It was a very smooth leap and finish. Jen was looking at Donnie, and then her eyes widened. "Oh! Almost forgot.." she turned her head around and pealed of the sticker that was stuck to her butt. She quickly pulled out a pen from the side pocket of her bag, and wrote on the back of the sticker. She handed it to Donatello and he took it, looking at the writing. She had written her phone number on the back. Donatello looked at her, in question. She saw his expression,

"I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that this may come in handy for later purposes." Jen replied. He nodded, and looked at her, smiling like the dork he was.

"Thanks Jen, oh, uh, don't tell anyone about this though. Or else." He tried to sound intimidating and nice at the same time, but he ended up sounding quite the opposite of intimidating. He adjusted his glasses, and stared at Jen. Jen stared back, adjusting her glasses too, and crossing her arms and leaning on one side of her legs.

"Okay." She spoke.

Donatello started to climb away, "Oh, and I like your drawings, especially the one that—"

Leonardo called down at him, "Donnie! Let's go!"

Donnie looked up at his older brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He responded, slightly irritated. He started to climb up, looked at Jen, and waved good-bye to her. Jen waved back. He zoomed up the ladder, quickly. Janice could hear them move again. She climbed out the window just in time to see a small glimpse of them, bounding over the buildings and rooftops, away. She climbed back inside through the window, and closed it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's late (But hey, I never gave a set time to update chapters either, so I'm sort of on time, in a way.) Been busy doing things. So here you go, :)

As much Donatello honored his adopted father, Master splinter, he could be a little harsh to him and his brothers.

He was currently in the Hashi; surrounded by his younger brothers was balancing on one leg, his body downwards, and face almost touching the ground. He could see the dirt particles and the small cracks in the mat that was placed on the floor. His glasses were slipping, one millimeter at a time, every minute. He thought of when his glasses fell, which would be in a number of seconds that he calculated quickly in his head. He was balancing a system of a carton of eggs, and balanced spoons on his back. The system was elaborate—something that his father would have done specifically to him. His arms were spread out, to try and hold some balance for himself.

Leonardo was next to him. Sweat was dripping down his head profusely. His eyes were still and sharp, focusing on the task. He was holding three plates on each arm, balancing medium sized stones on every plate. His body was shaking lightly, the plates Leo was holding trembled from his arms. He was standing on a surfboard that was placed on top of a large, round, metal bowl. Occasionally, the board would make him spin.

Across from Leonardo was Michelangelo. He felt better than Leo was doing. However, it was still an exasperating task to do. Balancing on a spinning chair, holding himself up with his arms and sticking his legs up was easy enough, it was balancing a tray holding a blown up beach-ball with your feet on the tips of your toes was aggravating. Sweat rolled down his face on the chair, indicating exhaustion. On the other side of Leo was Raphael.

Raphael looked tired, but he was stubborn. Raphael would not let the Hashi defeat him; he would definitely not be the first to break. Not yet. His legs were crisscrossed, balancing on his feet. He was knitting with yellow yarn. He had already created a long, thick, sweater. He was now he was making a trail of scarf that never seemed to end.

Each one of them was tired and silently yearned to let go of everything and stop.

Splinter walked in the room, circling the turtles, making sure that they wouldn't break very soon. He kept a wary eye on the boys, adjusting little things the balance everything more on their situations/elaborate challenges. He stroked his beard and spoke up,

"3 hours in the Hashi so far. Are you sure you don't want to tell me why you were all gone again?"

The turtles looked at each other. They all looked at Donnie for a couple seconds, then at Leo. Leo looked at them, eyes rolled and widened. His brothers always looked up to him in times of need, it seemed heroic to the others (To Mikey and Donnie, probably not Raph) but it really was annoying usually, because they all expected him to solve everything.

Silently speaking in his head, he said,

_Why me?_

Leo then sighed and looked at master splinter and spoke,

"Sorry sensei… we went out again and stopped—"Splinter held up a hand and cut him off.

"I watched the news, I saw what happened. I also saw footage from a PHONE that was on the news channel." Splinter spoke, emphasizing his point.

Michelangelo spoke up with a slightly shaking voice.

"But sensei, why did you ask us what happened when you know what already happened?"

Splinter whipped his legs with his tail in response. Mikey's eyes widened in fear that he and everything would collapse, but then he gave a grunt, a "whoa," and rebalanced everything quickly.

"Because," He looked at Mikey,

"I wanted to know what YOU thought YOU were doing."

Leo gulped and then spoke, "Sensei, we were rescuing a high school from another foot-clan attack," For a moment, he was going to tell sensei about the encounter with Jen. He knew that he should tell his father, but he was afraid that his brothers would have to face further punishments. "And we defeated them, for now. They'll be back nonetheless somewhere else, and of course, we'll be ready." He tried his best to hide what he had left out with confidence.

Splinter looked at Leonardo hesitantly; he seemed to waver on Leo's story. He would usually tell more things in detail.

To change the subject, and out of curiosity, Donnie looked surprised and said concerned and asked,

"There was footage?"

Sensei whipped his head to look at Donatello. "Yes, there was footage. 4 seconds, but you didn't cover your tracks enough. You should have wiped the servers of that video, why didn't you? You always do that when it is that big of a situation, what happened?" Splinter asked Donnie hastily and angrily.

The boys looked around at each other, their palms were all sweating. Mikey's mouth dropped open; Leo was searching for some words to say in his head to apologize to splinter. If many people saw a good look at them, the secret that they've been keeping from the world for years would be exploited, for good.

Leo was just going to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it.

Splinter was pacing back and forth, stroking his beard and mumbling. He spoke up, saying,

"Luckily, it wasn't footage on you boys, just a soldier being…defeated."

The turtles had a slight look of relief, although they relaxed for a second, which unbalanced their positions for a second, making them focus again. Splinter looked angry, but then he relaxed and smiled. Not necessarily a nice smile, more of a…up to something smile.

Splinter looked at the boys.

"You are free to go,"

They all gave their own silent sighs of reliefs. Donnie and Leo looked at each other, they saw splinters look.

"But,"

They all tensed.

He held up the sticker that was given to Donnie.

", what is this?"

Donnie gulped. He looked at Leo for some _'Please help me' _Eyes. Leo raised his brow, as in

'_You're on your own.'_

Mikey dropped all of his things and caught them. He sat down on the chair and leaned back a bit. He raised his eyebrows at him to say, '_Good luck bro'_

Donnie took in a breath and started to explain.

_Earlier_

Mikey was looking down at his brother talking to Jen. More like grinning so hard that it seemed that it would stick to his face forever. He was giggling and snickering too. 

"Oh man," He whispered to himself.

He could tell that his brother was slightly nervous. Donnie had his hand on the back of his head, a trait that he did when he couldn't conjure up words to say. It was a little more than unusual, since Donnie almost always would know what to say at all times. It could get annoying at some times and places, like last week, Donnie would not stop talking about the configuration theory about the micro-bots in the Big Hero 6, April showed them the trailer. He was pretty interested in it all, and none of them could wait to see the movie, even Raph.

But Donnie seemed to be lost at words. Mikey snickered, not necessarily teasingly, mostly in hysterics. It seemed that Donnie had a little crush.

Mikey turned to his oldest brother and pointed down, smiling for an indication. He raised his eyebrows twice. Leonardo had his arms crossed; he rolled his eyes and looked over. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed what was going on. As Donnie was handing the backpack through the window, he looked up and met at Leonardo's gaze for a second while giving the backpack to Jen. Mikey leaned over the edge of the building and gave Donatello double thumbs up and winked. Leo pulled Mikey back, and you could hear a small "Ow!"

Leo looked over at Donnie. Mikey came back with a "Hah" and Leo slapped him upside the head.

Leo inhaled and spoke loudly to Donatello, "Donnie! Let's go!"

Donatello looked up and said something to Jen. Then he climbed up the fire escape to his brothers.

Donnie first turned to Mikey, and before he could open his mouth and say anything, Donnie said,

"Hush." Donnie looked down at the sticker that Jen gave him. In right-slanted handwriting, the numbers _555-468-2324 _were written in dark purple pen. The sticker had smears of dark jean material still stuck to it. It was slightly curled from being ripped off of her pants so quickly.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" Mikey said

"Did she give you a note? Did she give you her NUMBER?!"

Before the turtles could gather around and look at the sticker, Donnie started running off the rooftop, while speaking to his brothers,

"Come on let's go!"

Raph, Mikey, and Leo looked at each other. They all shrugged and ran with Donnie, jumping off. As they jumped off of the first building, Michelangelo was talking to Donnie.

"So!" He shouted, doing a somersault in the air and landing perfectly. He began to run again with his brothers.

"Jen is pretty attractive, huh Donnie? Eh?" Mikey emphasized the word, 'pretty'. Raph snickered at his brother, flipping over and jumping. Mikey started laughing a little, but then spoke again.

"No but seriously she's like, a cute,"

He jumped and flipped.

", and hot,"

He dodged a chimney.

", nerd."

Leonardo looked over at Donnie as they were jumping.

"So Jen gave you her phone number?" he questioned his younger brother, curious, with a hint of tease. Leo smiled and raised his eyes, then gave a small laugh.

Donnie felt his face flush; he ignored Leonardo and kept running.

_All of them are teasing me now, but hey, who was the one who got the number? _

Donnie thought in his head.

"No, Jane, I'm fine."

Jen took out the package of mac and cheese from her kitchen cupboard and ripped it open, taking out the cheese package and poured the noodles into the boiling water on the stove. She took a wooden spoon from a container with another wooden spoon, an egg whisk, a regular whisk, and other long kitchen utensils.

"_Are you sure? I'm glad I skipped school today, but since its Friday I can come over or you can come over so we can be girls and talk about our feelings and stuff."_ Jane spoke on the other end of the phone.

Jen set a timer for nine minutes on her microwave and stirred the noodles well in the pot.

"Jane, I want to stay home for now and relax and sit around in my big shirt and eat mac and cheese and cuddle with Sif, okay?"

Sif, who was a sleek blackish brownish cat, meowed in response.

Jen raised her eyes back and sipped on her _'Always be yourself unless you can be batman then always be batman'_ Mug. She sipped on some delicious hot chocolate.

_Hot choclety milk_, she thought ((A/N: you know the meme, right?))

Jen took the phone from her ear and placed it on the countertop, putting Jane on speaker.

"Sorry what was that you said? I just put you on speaker." Jen went to the fridge and pulled out some celery, placed it on a cutting board and began slicing the celery into shorter stalks.

"_Great. So, as I was bitching on about, because I am a bitch, if you aren't going to come here then I'll just go there because it seems to me that you need someone to relax with, even if you won't admit it out loud. You've had a lot of stress lately, not just the incident, but didn't you study really hard for that test in Mr. Potsoys that you took yesterday and didn't you also fuck'n SLAY it?" _

Jen slid over to her backpack, which was still on the floor where she dropped it earlier. She opened it and took out her comic, 'Deadpool kills Deadpool #1-4' flipped to the page that she left off at and began to read again. She jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Yeah, I got the only four in the class. Everyone else got threes, three pt. 5s, I think. God, I really don't like the ol' gut but for some strange reason, no matter what I do, he still likes me. I'll get good grades without effort but I'll do something like draw on the desk and he still likes me."

"_Have you tried throwing things across the room?"_

"A couple times, I try to seem like I did it, because it is KIND of fun to act like you didn't do it. I don't think he can detect any sarcasm at all. Anyway, he doesn't realize it's really me. At first, I thought he knew I actually did it and just waved it off, but when I thought about it, and did it again, I realized that he wasn't joking, he really didn't know it was me."

"_He is getting really old. He still believes that it isn't time for him to retire yet; he's had the chance, you know, when he turned 64, but now he is 73 and he still thinks that he's 40. Probably a 40 year old that moves slower than a turtle in friggin' molasses, but 40."_

The timer went off and Jen went to turn it off. She stirred the noodles and turned off the stove. She went and grabbed a strainer while Jane was talking.

"Hey I've got to go, I'm going to go eat and watch some Netflix now. I'll probably some doctor who, which will surely make me cry. Timer went off."

"_Yeah, I've noticed that. Yo, I gotta go, take care of yourself."_

Jen took the handle on the stove pot and poured the water and noodles into the strainer that was in the sink.

"Bye. Don't you dare come over and I mean it."

Jen could hear Jane laughing. _"I won't come over, I promise. See ya." _ She hung up.

Jen sighed and picked up the phone, turning it off. She put it on the kitchen table and returned to the kitchen and stirred all of the ingredients into the mac and cheese. She took a spoon and scooped some noodles into a bowl that was next to Jen. She set the bowl on the table and took the remote from the couch and turned on the TV. She went on to Netflix and turned on some mythbusters instead. She felt like watching some explosions and science.

She put all of the ingredients in the mac&amp; cheese and watched while stirring.

"_Don't try anything that you're about to see, at home." _ , said the TV.

"_We're what you call 'experts'."_

Jen got herself a bowl, scooped in some noodles, and sat down next to Sif on the kitchen table. Sif mewed.

_*After Donatello explained to splinter what happened, that they met Jen.*_

Splinter had furrowed brows and was stroking his beard and listening contently.

"…And then we took her to her apartment, and she gave me—er us, her phone number in case anything else would happen." Donatello finished.

"Or because my charismatic looks swooned her and she couldn't resist." Mikey said proudly. Raphael shoved him off the couch they were sitting on.

"You could never swoon anyone for your life, lil brother." Raph said in his rough voice, teasing his brother.

"Not true," Mikey replied. "If Jennifer Lawrence was here, right now, I bet I could win her, she likes humor, and hey, I'm a humorous guy." He jumped back on the couch and propped his legs on the coffee table in front of him and put his arms behind his head, smiling.

Donatello finished his explanation to sensei, which was nodding and stroking his beard.

"And then we went back here." Donatello completed, with a short smile and sigh.

They all prepared for the worst from sensei. Leonardo had his head down, but his eyes were looking around the room, biting his lip.

Sensei, however did not become furious and force them to return to the hashi, instead he still sat, stroking his beard. He looked around at the boys, his eyes furrowed at first. Then he got up. All of them straightened up, instead of Mikey, who wasn't paying attention. Raphael nudged his Mikey, who "Ow'ed" in response. Splinter took in a breath, in which they all held theirs.

He was chuckling.

"You never learn, do you? Remember when you first met April, I told you to bring her to me because you had met her, which was enough danger to her already."

He walked around slowly. Raphael spoke up

"But that was when Shredder was out there, he hasn't shown himself in a couple of years," Leonardo interrupted him,

"But there was another footclan attack today, he may not had shown himself, but he's gonna do it sooner or later. We must always be prepared."

Raphael scowled. ", which is why we should be out there looking for him instead of waiting this thing out!" He said to Leonardo.

"Whoa guys come on, you've had this same argument for the past two years, I think it's time to drop it.." Mikey said sarcastically.

Sensei held up his hand and silenced the boys. They all looked at him with wide eyes, awaiting orders.

"Bring Jen here to me." He said. The boys stood up and bowed to him. "You need not all go," He said. He turned to Raphael and Michelangelo. He then turned to Leonardo and Donatello.

"You two bring Jen."

Leonardo closed his fists together and bowed.

"Yes sensei," Leonardo and Donatello said simultaneously. They started to head out. Splinter turned back to Raphael and Michelangelo.

"You two stay here, if you can, I would like you to bring April here too." They bowed, Michelangelo double raised his eyebrows at Raphael, who elbowed him again and grunted. Mikey smiled,

"Woo! I'll go call angel-cakes and let her know were on our way—"Raphael was still going.

"Great, let her know I'll be there in 10."

Mikey stood dumbfounded. "Hey! You don't know if she's off work right now!"

Raphael turned around and said to Mikey,

"Its 7:00 dumbass, she gets off at 5:30." Michelangelo stood.

"Oh, right on. I'll still, uh, call. Let her know we're coming." He jogged and pulled out his cellphone that Donnie had made for him, and all the others, including April.

_I wonder if Jen becomes a part of us, if Donnie'll make another for her._

He thought to himself.

_Guess we'll just have to see. She's cute._

He smiled and then called April, while picking up the pace with Raph as they headed out of the sewer.

Soooo….. that was long. Took me a while, but here was a nice thick chapter. I'll probably have the next one in a weekish

See ya then!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter…Please, if you read this and you like it, it really helps to leave a comment for the chapters for me (I find out what could be pleasing, you get what you want, it helps us both) so people who are tracking this story, comment! Please!

Thanks!

…

"What's going on now?" whispered a foot-soldier in Japanese. Two foot-clan soldiers were guarding a door for the room behind it.

"I don't really know." whispered the guard back. Noises of silent punches and yells were heard, but no sounds of communication were heard from the thick door. Behind the door, an interrogation was taking place between two people.

"You're going to tell me who did it." Spoke a harsh voice in the room.

In the low lit room there was a man tied to a chair in chains. There was a light from the middle of the room that shone on him. His hair was tied back into a pony-tail, and his beard was dripping in blood. There was a cut above his eyebrow that was bruised and smeared with blood. His cheeks were turning shades of red from many punches to the face. His arms were tied to the arms of the chair, his legs to the legs. His purple graphic tee shirt was stained from sweat and blood, and his pants were slightly tattered. He was breathing quickly, his chest going up and down fast.

"Please! I don't know anything else! I swea-"the man's talking was interrupted by another punch on his jaw.

"I'm going to ask again, since it seems you are mentally incompetent and cannot fully understand me. Who did this?"

Karai stood up straighter, looking sharper and regal. She was going to get an answer.

She smiled coldly and gestured to the large picture that was on the wall. The picture was of a vandalized wall, but it was no ordinary street art wall in the city. This was of soldiers of the foot-clan, holding guns. They were very small, and they were looking up at a large hand that held up a "stop" gesture. The hand was dripping from paint, and behind it was the New York City landscape. Written on the hand were Japanese writings. One of the foot members had peed themselves. It was a rather large piece of work. The only signature on the art was black and white capital 'V' behind a small red lowercase' r'. The wall was covered in many more pictures of vandalism, different little cartoons and things. Most of them were about the foot clan, with the

The man furrowed his brows in fear, and closed his eyes and lowered his head down, then turned it back up. "Look lady, I don't know! I know where I come from to make you _think_ like I would know who did this, but no-one knows who this guy is! People are trying to track them down too!"

She turned around to look at the picture, her eyes examining it, as if she would find something that she missed even though she had studied it countless times for hours.

The man was looking at her with his head down. "Why do you care so much, it's just freaken' graffiti, lady?" he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, he should have thought that sentence instead, because she heard it and stopped pacing back and forth.

Her eyes slightly widened. She walked toward him, and he tensed up preparing for more abuse. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up slightly.

"You were the last one to see this person leave, shortly after this was made. You know where they went after."

He stuttered, "L-look, I was walking and I saw this art—the wall, and I saw the signature, so I was lookin' around to see if they were close, and I think I saw them from a building looking down, but it was dark and all I saw was a freaken' figure!—"she let go of his collar and he sunk back in the chair. She inhaled sharply.

"Then you are of no further use to me." She took her gun from her side belt.

The man closed his eyes to blink back tears.

"Oh god no," He whispered.

Karai inhaled and raised a brow.

The man loudly cried out, "Wait!"

Two guards were listening to the door that led into the room where Karai and the victim were, even though they were supposed to only guard them.

"Can you hear anything?" Whispered one guard.

There was suddenly a loud gunshot.

Both of the guards jumped back a little.

"Only that." The other whispered.

They both went back to their jobs and stood on both sides of the door. Karai opened the door and strode out holding the picture, ordering the guards;

"Clean up this mess."

They both bowed and went inside the room.

Karai walked throughout the facility—the foot-clan hideout. She walked past training rooms where spots were opening for more soldiers. Some were fighting others with an audience. Others were practicing with each other. There was one big audience around two members; one was in the mercy of a headlock from the winning opponent. Cheers for the winner were shouted until the victim chose out.

She walked past a large armory where there were many guns and ammo for each soldier. High tech armor for the soldiers was being unpacked from wooden crates by other soldiers. The soldiers stood up quickly and bowed at her.

"Get back to work." She said stiffly as she was still walking.

Eventually she made her way to a private room, guarded by soldiers. They let her pass, when she shut the door behind her, she inhaled and walked slowly to the middle of the room. There sat Shredder meditating. His back seemed calm, but he was very tense. His scarred head turned to the left.

"What is it." He spoke in Japanese, very harshly.

Karai swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The street artist is not found yet. And there has been a new work,"

Shredder stood up and turned around, looking at her with the eyes of an eagle.

"Show me." He said slowly.

Karai walked up to a board on one of the walls in the room. She pinned it up and stood back. Shredder stepped forward and examined it. A fire started in his eyes. He turned to Karai and spoke to her angrily.

"Find the graffiti artist." Karai nodded once and bowed, then walked away.

Shredder still stayed and looked at the photo, his eyes fixed on the Japanese writings on the hand.

" '_私はあなたの化学の計画を知っている__;__" _read Shredder in his mind. He turned from the picture and walked away, plotting revenge in his mind.

…

"Hey watch it lady!" spat an angry city pedestrian. April O'neil had accidently bumped into the man on her way home from her new job as a new reporter, her dream job.

"Sorry!" she said to him. All he did was scoff while walking on.

_Jerk _Thought April.

She looked up at the city and took in a deep breath. She was supposed to report about a school foot-clan ambush today at Bridleway York high school, downtown. Foot-clan attacks like these—with lots of people around—happened relatively once a month. They were always stopped by the turtles though, all of them, including the private ones that were mostly for stealing things; Chemicals, weapons, and goods for money. However, April didn't report it this time. She got another story about the business war between some dumb money making company and another. Most of the foot-clan ones were reported by April, out of suggestion from her. That and the boys usually watched the news when it was her. She had stayed after longer than usual, she was looking into a sudden spike of teen crime activity that was happening lately.

She rubbed her arms from a slight chill in the air. She was wearing her signature look yellow leather jacket with a black pencil skirt with a violet fit top from her job. Her shoes were some black spool heels that made a low click whenever she walked. She clung tight to her brown purse at her side, and raised her hand on the street for a taxi.

After a few minutes, one finally stopped for her. She got in,

"W 115th street 976, please." She said to the driver. She put on her seatbelt.

"Sure thing, ma'am. " The driver began to drive off.

Within 15 minutes, she was home. She paid the driver and walked into her apartment. She walked up the stairs and took out her keys for her room. She unlocked the door and walked in, locking the door behind her. She sighed and dropped her purse on the counter next to her, walking to her room. She took off her shoes and ruffled her hair a little. Things had been a little lonely without her previous roommate, who moved out when she thought that April was a complete crazy person. Now that April looks back on it, she thought to herself,

_I did probably look insane…Guess I was just caught in…the moment._ She excused herself.

Before she could sit down on her couch and stretch out the kink in her back, her cell phone rang from her purse.

She groaned and slid over the couch and stood to get it. April dug through her purse and retrieved it. She read the contact number, her face light up when she saw that it was the boys.

"Hello?" asked April.

"Angel-cakes!" Mikey responded. April smiled, and relaxed herself a little bit. She inhaled and began to speak again.

"So what can I do for you, Mikey?" She asked, going into the kitchen and getting a glass for some water.

"Firstly—I want to know how you're doing madam," He asked to her. She gave a laugh. "I am fine, a bit tired, but fine. I had a long day at work. " she was filling her cup with water from her sink.

"That's good, that's good…"He finished with a tinge of nervousness. April noticed his tone in the end and shut off her water.

"Mikey, what's going on? You alright?" She asked him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. In fact I feel a little snazzy." He replied.

"Did you flood your room again?" April asked him irritatingly and scolding.

"What? Oh, no, it's just…Okay I'll explain when you're here." April took a sip of her water and furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean when I'm there?"

"Oh Raph is coming to pick you up, it's important." He spoke.

April groaned quietly with her face away from the phone so he wouldn't hear.

"Okay, it better be good. See you then!" She said to him.

"Bye-bye angel-cakes!" He said back. She hung up and put down her phone. She finished her cup of water and went to go to put her hair up in a ponytail. She also changed from her heels into some comfortable sneakers too. She went back into her kitchen and watered her little green plant by the window above the sink.

A few minutes later, she heard a couple of little flicks and clicks. She looked out of the window with the fire escape out of it, near her television set. She looked out the window and looked down at the metal flooring. Two little stones were there. She smiled and left her apartment, locking things and taking her phone. She locked her door with her key, and went up the stairs to the roof of the building, making sure no one was following her.

She went out and opened the door to go out. She walked out into the middle of the roof and looked around. She saw Raph through the darkness, crouching on a water tank.

April smiled and raised her eyebrows. "You don't have to be brooding and mysterious all the time you know?" she suggested.

She walked towards him and he climbed down. "Hey, April." He did his half smile.

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. He returned it.

She pulled away, "So what is this about?"

"Let me explain on the way, I'll do it the best I can." He replied, scooping her up to carry her.

"Does it involve the hijack you guys stopped at the high school today?" She asked, while he was beginning to jump buildings.

He tilted his head, focusing on the way back. "You could say that. Yeah, it has to do with that."

…

…

Jen had finished her obviously healthy dinner of mac and cheese. She had changed from her clothing to an oversized dark gray long sleeved tee shirt on, with thick black letters reading 'ZZ Ward: till the casket drops' the second part in small letters below it. She moved her legs, which Sif was resting on comfortably. Sif mewed to her, and looked at her.

"Oh hush I didn't move for 45 minutes, that's longer than what you ever stay with me at a time." Jen responded. She walked to the kitchen but paused.

_Is someone here?_ She thought to herself. She continued to the sink and delivered her bowl, then walked calmly to a drawer beside the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out three balanced knives discreetly, careful to try not to show it from behind.

She inhaled and then spun around, one of the knives ready at hand to throw. She didn't throw; she was looking at Donatello, about 20 feet away from her at the window. He was trying to get in after he had opened the window.

_Holy shit was she going to attempt to kill me?_ Donatello thought in his head.

Jen lowered her hand and exhaled.

"Sorry." She said, putting the knives back in her drawer.

Donatello was speechless. He looked at her for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Oh um, its, understandable." He answered. He climbed all the way in, getting away from the window. Leo hopped down onto the fire escape. He crawled in too and shut the window.

"Hey again, Jen." Leonardo said to her.

"What's going on? Why are you two here again?" Jen asked, staying behind the counter. She was trying to hide herself, since she didn't have the proper bottom attire on.

Donatello crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. "We need you to come with us. That came out wrong. Well, I mean, it's what I'm trying to say but that's not the context I want to put it in…"Donatello wandered; his eyes looked around as Leo finished what he was trying to say.

He saw 2 large bookshelves with books and some geeky figurines around. There was a Jack Skellington mug on one of the shelves, with some colorful cheap bead necklaces hanging out from it. There was a shelf of movies on one of them, with some really great movies on them

_Whoa _Donnie thought. Back to the future; Star wars; the Avengers; Fight club; Lord of the rings; and many more.

Leonardo was finishing for Donnie. "Jen, since you've…met us, you have the potential to be in some upcoming danger, because we know some dangerous people –"

"I see that you fight the Foot, if that's what you're saying…?"Jen interrupted.

Leonardo tilted his head a little. "Yeah, we do, and if you're caught with us, some members will exploit that to their leaders, making you vulnerable to bad things." Donatello finished looking around and talked again.

"So what we want to do is just inform you a little bit and…"he trailed off to figure out how to say—

"Take me to your leader…?" She finished for him.

Donatello nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Leonardo said.

Jen nodded and looked at them. "Okay, I'll come with you. Just give me a minute, I need to… dress a little better."

"Okay." Leonardo replied.

Jen fidgeted and pulled back some of her hair. "Just like…turn around."

Leo raised a brow, along with Donnie.

"No I mean—okay I don't have any pants on, I just have this shirt—oh forget it, it covers." She walked out from the kitchen and went down a hall into her room.

Leonardo turned to Donatello.

"Did you try and sneak a peek at her?" He whispered to Donatello, his face serious.

"What? No! I just got in when she was in the kitchen and she pulled out throwing knives—" Leo hit elbowed him in the arm.

Jen walked out with leggings and some black bright blue jean shorts on.

"I just put on the first thing I saw, don't judge me." She said, grabbing her phone from the couch and putting it in her back pocket.

"Let's go," Leonardo said heading towards the window. Donatello and Jen followed. They climbed to the rooftop. Jen could keep up surprisingly fast.

"You can throw knives, you can pick locks, and you are pretty good at climbing. Anything else we need to know?" Donatello said to Jen jokingly.

"I've killed a man." She replied, looking down at the roads below. Both Donatello's and Leonardo's eyes widened, Leonardo furrowed his brows. She looked back at them.

"I'm kidding." She said to them, expressionless. "Shall we get a move on?"

Leonardo shook his head, disregarding her joke. He scooped up Jen. She silently yelped in her throat, and took off her glasses, holding them in her hand. They all jumped off the roof and began to head back to the lair.

…

…

I hope I get more readers soon… then again I might not attract a lot because I don't post often. Please let me know how it was and contact me for any suggestions or things you'd like to see in the future! It really helps :).


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo gibt. I've been gone for ages, the truth is I wasn't satisfied with the amount of hits this story was getting, so I basically just said screw it. I also noticed a lot of errors in my previous chapters that made me feel bad about my writing, so I have been trying to fix it. But, maybe I'll be permanently back at it—I'll see how this one turns out. Please, PLEASE comment if you have any ideas or things I could work on. Try to enjoy!

…

…

"…And that's how she met us, similar to you." Raphael had finished explaining how they had met Jen earlier in the day. They were just arriving to the lair as he concluded.

"It does seem alike," April responded to him. He put her down, and she used his side to balance herself as she put her legs down to stand. April smiled as they made their way through the short hall towards the dojo.

"So she doesn't know about your battles with the foot clan? What does she know?" April asked Raphael as they went down to the living room.

The living room was just behind Donnie's area of computers and screens to spy on life above. The 'couches' were made out of old pizza boxes that the turtles had collected throughout the years. There was a couple of colored throw blankets spread on the couch and chair near. Pillows were spread abroad as well. To the left on the ceiling was the disco ball, found by Michelangelo when the turtles were kids. He had asked Donatello to fix it up so they could have 'dance parties', which Donatello obliged to anyways, it was something new to experiment and fix up. It sort of showed as a symbol between Donnie and Mikey, or really just a reminder.

Raphael tilted his head, "She's figured that out. My guess is that she knows some stuff about the foot, I just don't know." He furrowed his brows, thinking to himself.

_It seems like she really doesn't like the foot. _He said inside his head.

_Then again, nobody who knows the name doesn't like them. _He finished.

They sat down on one of the couches next to each other. April smiled and put her arm around him. "She's gonna be good, don't worry. She's probably equally concerned."

Mikey walked in with a can of orange crush in his hand. His expression brightened instantly as he saw April.

"Angel-cakes!" He exclaimed to April. He set down his drink on the filthy coffee table in front of the couch. April smiled and got up.

"Hey there, Mikey." She pulled him into a hug, which he picked her up and spun her around, like he did sometimes. April squealed a tiny bit, like _she _did sometimes.

"Sorry if I crushed you, I've just missed you so much!" He said to April, after putting her down, and pulling up a bean bag to sit down on beside April on the couch.

"It's all good Mikey," She replied. It was true that she hadn't seen them in a while, about a week and a half. They'd been communicating through text messages on her private phone that Donnie had made for all of them, including Splinter, though he doesn't know how to use it that well; He needs to be reminded by the boys a lot.

"When I heard of her I knew I should come. She might feel…confused." April said, trying her best to not offend the turtles.

"Yeah I understand," Mikey said. "That and I wanted to let you know that you now have some competition with me and my handsome looks."

April sarcastically gasped. "Oh no, what shall I ever do?" She went along.

"I guess you'll just have to try harder to win me over." He replied, sighing in the process. April laughed.

Splinter had been watching for a couple of seconds afar. He then walked in the room quietly.

"Welcome back, April." He said warmly, and smiled.

"Splinter!" April got up from the couch and went over to hug Splinter, who welcomed her and embraced back.

"How are you doing, my dear?" He asked, sitting on the chair near him. April sat down on the couch next to Raphael again.

April smiled. "With this new job, I feel like I've been doing better than ever. The only thing that gets me is that I get lonely sometimes, due to my old roommate moving out. But I have you guys for that, so it all adds up to something good." She finished.

Splinter nodded. "That is good news, April. How is your new friend?" He asked April.

"Oh, she's doing well, as far as I can tell. We go to lunch together sometimes, do small talk. It's nice to have a friend who likes to hear my ideas and has her own too, so we don't seem crazy to each other." Splinter smiled warmly to her. "That is wonderful, April. I must leave right now, I have some meditating I need to do, and I've been feeling a little under the weather lately." April smiled back.

"Don't worry splinter, I will keep both eyes open on them." She said reassuringly. He smiled and went off.

"That's nice, that's nice, oh! How's um, Vicky—no Velma—"Mikey asked sipping his drink and trying to guess his name, half joking and half serious, as he was always forgetting his name.

April rolled her eyes a little. "_Vernon_ is actually nice. He's still my camera guy, and is very good at his job." She told to Mikey.

…

…

"You guys sure like to go fast." Jen said. They had just entered the lair after they had swooped down within the pipes, like it was a very enclosed water slide. A somewhat smelly waterslide. It was kind of gross, really.

_You're one to judge, when your house is a mess._ she thought in her mind.

_Only the visible half though, the rest of everything is clean__**.**_ She replied, back in her mind.

"It gets better, I assure you." Donatello said to Jen, noticing her eyes moving around everywhere. He was a little nervous, as was Leonardo, for bringing another human to the lair. Leonardo was slightly more nervous than Donnie and his brothers. He believed he could trust her—but there was always that one chance of distrust.

"And just through here," Leonardo led Jen through the sewer hole that led to the dojo. She walked to the center of the dojo, marveling at the interior.

"Whoa," She exclaimed. She turned to look at them.

She walked to the center and turned around slowly, looking at as many details as she could. It was large, made of cement. There was street art/vandalism on the edges of the circular ends of the ground. There was some on the walls too; some were Japanese letters and sayings. The lower walls were holding weapons of all ninja sorts. There was a red punching bag hanging from a chain by the weapons. There was an upper metal balcony that looked similar to a building fire-escape.

"It is pretty cool, I'll say." Donatello spoke up. He began walking to the doorway that led to the rest of the lair. Leo and Jen followed.

"It's amazing. Reminds me of someplace I know." Jen replied. She looked around for a couple more seconds before following. Her footsteps and theirs echoed as they walked on the ground in the hall towards the lounge/living room.

They reached the room. Mikey saw the brothers and Jan walk in and lit up even more.

"Aye, Jen! Welcome to mi casa!" He exclaimed, coming over. April was smiling at the brothers. She stood up when she fully saw Jan. She walked to her and held out her hand for a shake. "Hey there Jan, I'm April O'Neil. You may have seen me—"She was cut off by Jan finishing her.

"Oh yes! I definitely know who you are! I've seen you, yes. On my television. Reporting. Great reports." Jen blurt and stumbled on her words. She was smiling widely at April. She stopped and then continued on, "Sorry, I'm just a bit of a fan. You are somewhat inspirational to me. I'd like to report or become a journalist maybe someday. Something that tells." She finished, blushing.

"Wow, thank you, I do try and tell the 'News' and not useless things, regarding say the Kardashians or what not." April replied. She and Jen realized both of them had not let go of their handshake. They separated.

"Well now that you two are acquainted with each other, let's all get acquainted altogether and discus the attack today," Leonardo spoke to the brothers and the girls. "That is, if you are comfortable to speak it, Jen?" He turned and finished to her.

She sat down on a chair and nodded, looking at him. "I'm actually not as shaken as I thought I would be." She furrowed her brows in thought. They all sat down after that, except Leonardo. He liked to stand up more often than sit down.

"If you could start from the beginning, it could tell any details that could explain why this happened—"Donnie began before Jen interrupted him, "—unless it was just another stupid terrorist statement." She said giving a small nod. He also nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah. Exactly." Jen adjusted herself to sit up straighter, putting her feet on the ground.

She began to explain the events that she'd experience from her point of view, Donnie and Leo looking over at each over every once and a while. They were the ones who were good at listening to people the most, and figuring things out before the other two. As she was getting to the end, April had adjusted her position to listen more inventively. Hearing people's points of views helped for reporting, and Jen was very good at telling her view. She had a way with describing things with words that wasn't over descriptive, just right, making it interesting.

_She would make a good journalist or reporter_. April thought to herself.

"…after I had ran out, looking at everyone, I knew I didn't have my backpack." She paused for a second, snickering at herself, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head at the memory. "At the time it seemed okay, to get my backpack. After all, it was a couple seconds away. I could easily get it. As I picked it up, the crazy Japanese lady had, for some strange reason, followed me. I have no idea why, I was just retrieving my belongings. She pointed her gun on me, calling me a 'foolish girl'. That's when you," she was looking at Mikey. He looked slightly proud of himself, but was trying to be casual about it. "Save me for the second time. After that I retrieved my stuff and followed your voices to see where you were." She paused again. She did it partially for effect, and partially, to conjure up more words to say next.

"I think the reason I followed you was to thank you, and I was curious and pumped up with adrenaline. You know what happened next." She finished.

"I must applaud you for your bravery and chivalry." April commented. Jen laughed a tiny bit. "Or perhaps it was my idiotic behavior. They can become very similar to each other at times. But thank you." She smiled back.

April began to speak more, "In fact, I was really stupid at first as well. I went out on my own at night at the docks to get a good story, from my own ambition, and witnessed some good stuff. I saw Raphael that night, not really knowing what I was getting myself into." She said, looking around at them all.

"What do you mean 'what I was getting myself into'?" Raph said broodingly, but playfully. At least, his own version of it. April rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Anyways, I almost humiliated myself in front of my co-workers—actually I did—so I went a second time down in the subway. I tried to be sneaky but I wasn't. I think I could have been killed that night, but I wasn't." She was interrupted by Mikey, "And that's when we came in and saved everyone super heroically and escaped like the early savings of batman." He spoke.

The brothers didn't have to look at him to say, "Shut up Mikey!" simultaneously. Jen tilted her head in curiosity, and April raised her eyebrows. Mikey looked at the reaction and shook his head. "Sorry, my bad, continue April, please." He said pushing himself back into the couch.

"I remember seeing rumors of 'Aliens' online from that. Some even had really crappy interviews from victims. But I remember." Jen said. April nodded and continued. "I followed them from a fire escaped onto a roof of a neighboring building and tried to get some evidence for this story and my last one. What I got from then on was a crazy adventure." She finished.

_Oh no, am I going to do something crazier? _Jen thought to herself.

Adventures looked fun in movies, but sometimes they could get out of hand. Jen knew that it wasn't just exploding fun; you actually had to have effort to do stuff. Not to mention motivation. But motivation could be easy to have—one of the secrets is just forgetting its required, then it magically shows up and supports itself.

Before anymore conversations continued themselves, there was a tiny beeping noise from Donatello. He looked to the computer and surveillance area, where one screen on the bottom right had a notification signal.

Raphael sat up straighter and began to get up to look at the screen. "Donnie we have a new photo here," He said concerning. Donatello turned his head to see the screen. His eyes widened as he looked and got up to see clearer. The brothers and April got up and followed. Jen also followed, but slower.

"Oh my god, this one's gigantic!" Mikey exclaimed. Leonardo examined the picture with interest. "Does this make it number three or four?" He asked Donatello. Donnie saved the photo into the folder labeled ' ,roast'. There were three other pictures in the folder, of other vandalized walls, with the same signature.

"This one makes it the fourth. God, they're amazingly well done, and they clean up their trails really, REALLY well." Donnie stretched his back in stress. April was somewhat puzzled by the photos. "Wait, how long have you guys been on this?" She asked them.

Raphael turned slightly to her, while still looking at the photo. "Since August-ish." He replied to her. Jen furrowed her brow. "What's this about?" She asked them all. She couldn't see the photos very well. April was in the way a little, but Jen didn't want to speak up about it yet.

Leonardo spoke to Jen, turning towards her fully. "For the past couple months, some graffiti artist has left hidden messages across the Manhattan area about the foot-clan and its leader." Jen widened her eyes in interest. Donatello turned around while displaying all of the photos on the screens, making it look like a big screen altogether.

"We've gone to the scene of it all whenever a new photo shows up, to try and find the artist's trail so we can know the things they do, much less HOW they know." He turned to the computer again, about to put the pictures back and track the photo down from the location of where it was taken. However, Jen spoke up and moved closer.

"I know that style. I've seen it before." She spoke, looking at the pictures.

She looked at all of the pictures, except the first two. She stared at the signature on the recent ones, taken September 18th and the most recent, October 6th. She looked at the signatures long and hard, as if decrypting them like a computer.

"Wait, you know the person who does these? Are you joking?" Donatello said to Jen, turning around on his swivel chair to meet her gaze. Jen nodded. "I never thought I would see them again. I don't even know where they really are, but I know I can find them for sure." She finished. She didn't look like her shy self then, she looked a little scary. The boys and April saw this and didn't want to provoke anything, as they saw the regal warrior-look she wore.

Jen broke her look and blinked. "What would you do with them when you would find them?" She asked. Raphael snorted and smirked. "Get the info from them, easily or not so easily." Mikey saw the expression of fear on Jen and the expression of sarcasm on Aprils face. "Whoa, easy there Raph, you don't want to stretch a muscle by flexing too much like last time—"Raph shoved Mikey to the side in anger.

Leonardo looked at Raph sharply. Then he spoke to Jen. "Are you sure you can find the person who did this?"

She stood up straighter, "Absolutely."

..

..

So that's the new chapter. I hope I'll go on, but I will see. Please don't hate me if you don't like it I'm sorry.

Peace out.


End file.
